


No Need To Worry

by crow_writing



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing
Summary: Based on a prompt by Lady_J_The_Gamer_GalRecently married, Shirabu is pregnant and unsure if Semi wants the baby.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	No Need To Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haikyuu Prompts! (Mostly ships!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644645) by [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal). 



> Title is trash I’m sorry lmao I’m working on a huge SemiShira mpreg fic nobody asked for (it’s at 90,000 words) but I thought I would take a break and try one of the lovely prompts by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal I hope it’s okay!

Kenjirou and Eita get married in late May of 2022. Kenjirou has his heat immediately after returning from their honeymoon. It comes a little earlier than expected, but it’s a normal heat, definitely nothing he or Eita can’t handle. They’ve been through plenty of heats over their ten years together, so this one doesn’t feel any different.

It’s in mid July—a month after his heat—that Kenjirou starts to feel different. He’s a doctor, though, and he brushes off his nausea as a stomach virus, despite it not being the season for one. There’s not much else that really sets him off.

The fatigue settles in not long in after. He finds himself more drained than usual. He works nine to five, five days a week in a doctor’s office. He’s become accustomed to his schedule, so there’s not really a reason for him to become tired suddenly.

It all changes one day in mid August when Satori asks him to lunch with himself and Tsutomu. Both of the other omegas in his pack are expecting. Satori is further along than Tsutomu around twenty-six weeks pregnant while Tsutomu is eighteen weeks pregnant.

“When were you going to tell us?” Satori wears a shit-eating grin once they’re settled at their table.

“Tell you what?” Kenjirou asks. He cocks an eyebrow.

“You’re having a baby, too, right?” Tsutomu looks at him innocently.

Kenjirou almost chokes on his drink. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“More like ‘kid in me,’” Satori quips.

“You smell different,” Tsutomu continues, “Not as sweet as me or Satori, but it’s definitely there.”

“You’ve been hiding that you’re sick. You’re only sipping on your water.”

Kenjirou hasn’t considered the possibility until now. Maybe he hasn’t _wanted_ to consider the possibility. He’s never discussed the subject with Eita, despite how long they’ve been together. They’ve been together since they were _teenagers_. Teenagers don’t discuss having children. It’s never come up afterward either, not when they discussed mating and not when they discussed marriage.

He wants children. He would love to have children with Eita, but does Eita want the same? The thought that he might not haunts him.

He thinks about it for the rest of the day at work. His heat was around eight weeks ago, which would place him around ten weeks pregnant if true. Medicine is weird.

He picks up a male omega pregnancy test on the way home, throwing on a face mask and a hoodie he has stashed in the car as well as a pair of sunglasses. Eita draws most of the media attention from his music career, but Kenjirou isn’t immune from it as his mate and husband. The last thing he wants is the idea he might be pregnant to spread to Eita before he knows.

Eita’s not home when Kenjirou gets there. He’s glad. He’s not sure he wants to take the test with him around. He starts dinner to a point where he can leave it and heads to the bathroom to take the test. He tries to busy himself over the five minutes it takes for the test, but the wait is excruciating.

Finally, the timer on his cell phone goes off, letting him know that the test is ready. He’s shaking by the time he goes to look. It must have been enough to alert Eita through their pair bond because he gets a text message from him.

**Eita 6:12pm**

_Hey I’m on my way home about 5 min away r u okay?_

Kenjirou panics. He glances at the test to see that it’s positive. He’s very much not okay, but he can’t let Eita know that. He should have gotten more than one. Is he really pregnant? He can’t be.

He falls to his knees, grasping the test in one hand with the other clasped to his mouth. He bites at his lips, fighting back the urge to cry. He hasn’t had an anxiety attack in a while, but he can feel one coming.

Kenjirou feels his breath hitch and he backs up against the kitchen cabinets, pressing into them. He balls his knees up against his chest as he drops the test to the floor with a clatter. His breathing becomes uneven and he buries his face into his knees. His breaths are so heavy he starts to feel nauseous.

His phone starts to ring, but he’s too wrapped up into his thoughts to reach for it. It’s only minutes before Eita’s rushing through the front door, calling his name.

“Kenjirou, where are you?”

Kenjirou knows his scent is going haywire, displaying just how distressed he is. Eita finds him almost immediately. He kneels down in front of him.

“Take deep breaths, babe, you’re going to hyperventilate.”

Kenjirou finds himself breathing heavier.

“Can I hold your hand?” Eita asks.

Kenjirou lets go of one of his legs, letting Eita take hold of that hand. Eita gives it a squeeze.

“Kenjirou, can you look at me?”

Kenjirou shakes his head, still breathing heavy. “No.”

“Okay, but you have to slow down your breathing,” Eita replies, “Deep and slow.”

Kenjirou tries to focus on his breathing. He finally looks up to Eita, cheeks soaked with tears. He follows Eita’s instruction to take slow, deep breaths.

“Good, you’re doing so good, baby,” Eita encourages, “Can I touch you?”

Kenjirou hesitantly nods. Eita reaches forward and brushes Kenjirou’s bangs out of his face. He places a kiss against his forehead.

Eventually, Kenjirou has calmed down enough that he’s breathing normally, but he’s still shaky.

“Is it okay if I hold you?” Eita asks, still wanting to get his permission, “Would that help?”

“Yeah.”

Eita turns around to sit next to Kenjirou. He wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He takes Kenjirou’s left hand into his own, kissing the knuckles and leaving a long kiss over his wedding and engagement bands.

“Are you feeling better?” Eita asks.

“A little tired,” Kenjirou answers.

“I’m sure. What brought that on?”

Kenjirou crawls forward, reaching for the pregnancy test lying on the floor. He hands it to Eita. “This.”

Eita takes a moment to look at it, seeing the little screen that reads “pregnant.”

“This is good news, right?”

“What?” Kenjirou asks.

“Yeah, don’t you want a baby?”

“Do you want a baby?”

“Of course I do.”

“I didn’t think you would,” Kenjirou admits, “That’s why I was upset.”

Eita sets the test back onto the floor and takes Kenjirou’s hands back into his own again. He gives it a squeeze. “You don’t have to worry about that.” Eita leans forward to kiss Kenjirou. “I love you more than anything and I’m going to love our baby, too.”

“Me too.”

There’s a moment of silence before Eita says, “I think we’re going to have to order dinner. I think it’s a little too burnt at this point.”


End file.
